Love is a Terrible Thing
by Ketsuekinojoo
Summary: The Demon Lord has not the time nor the interest in a little something called love. He finds it a complete waste of time. Can a girl who appears to be his polar opposite change his mind? Well he thinks not.
1. The Beginning

A/N: By the way A/N stands for author's note. Hello! This is my second story and I hope you'll like it. I just thought I'd point out a few things for you just so you won't get confused. Things that are italicized are what people or a person is thinking. So I tried to put extra space between certain paragraphs but it won't let me so in place of that i put a line. When you see that it either means there is a change in the point of view or it could mean that it goes in to the future a bit or to the past. I believe that's all I need to cover. I'll take criticism, but please don't be rude or just assume. You know what they say about assuming.

A boy looking to be 17 ran into his house, well more of a mansion, and threw his bag down the moment he ran in. He took off his shoes and threw them down as he ran into his father's office. There was some news that he was just dying to share with his dad. He burst through the door to his father's office and ran up to his desk.

"Dad I have something great to tell you!" he shouted, overjoyed.

His father placed down his pen, fixed his glasses, and sighed. "What is it that you must tell me?"

"You know that girl that I've been talking about?"

"What about her? Hurry and get to the point, I'm busy."

"Turns out she likes me! Isn't that great! She's giving me another chance!" he cheered.

His father sighed, "Good to know."

Hearing his father's lack of enthusiasm made his heart sink. Sure his father could be boring and quite apathetic, but he usually shows some form of excitement for these kinds of things, even if it is extremely subtle. Due to the boy's short temper, he slammed his hand down on his father's desk and stared him straight in the eye.

"At least I didn't let her just walk out on me like you did with my stepmom!" he shouted, "I bet you let mom walk out on you too!"

His father calmly put away his papers and led his son over to a couch in the room and sat down. "I think it's about time that I tell you a story."

"A story? Dad, I'm 17 now. It's been ten years since you told me a story."

"Don't worry. It's an important story, but it'll take a while to tell."

* * *

A limo had just pulled up to the front of Ouran Academy. Stumbling out of the car was a girl wearing a yellow sundress and a white bolero jacket to cover her shoulders. The girl absolutely despised the yellow dresses that they made the girls wear and she refused to wear it, but being the nice person she was, she decided to wear something similar that was much prettier. When she made it to the front of the school she stopped and just stared at how huge it was. She brushed her fingers through her shoulder length brown hair in an attempt to move her bangs out of her left eye and sighed.

"I swear I'm going to get lost in here." She muttered to herself.

She pushed open one of the doors and headed to the one place that she knew how to get to in the school. As she finally made it to her destination she looked at the small sign beside the door that had the name Yuzuru Suoh written on it. She hesitantly reached up and knocked on the door.

"You may enter." She heard.

Opening the door, she made her way inside and walked over to the desk of the principal. Not too much later someone else entered the office. The person who had entered was a boy with short black hair and grey-black eyes. When he stood next to her she felt extremely short. She was only 5'3 so most people were taller than her. The boy only gave her a short sideways glance, looking into her bright blue eyes for only a moment before turning away.

"This is our new second-year student Kiyoko Hayashi. Kiyoko, I'd like you to meet Kyoya Ootori, he is the top male student. You two have the same classes." Yuzuru said.

Kiyoko looked up at Kyoya and smiled, "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too." Kyoya greeted.

"Now, Kyoya, I hope you don't mind me asking. Do you mind escorting Kiyoko around school for her first day?" Yuzuru asked.

"It would be my pleasure." Kyoya replied.

"Good." Yuzuru stated.

With that, the two left to go to class. Kiyoko had trouble keeping up with Kyoya's brisk pace, and she could tell that he had no intention of slowing down. Out of nowhere a boy with blonde hair and indigo eyes came running up yelling, "Mommy!"

"Mommy?" Kiyoko questioned.

* * *

Tamaki ran up to Kyoya and began shaking him saying something about treacherous twins and Haruhi and saving his daughter. Kyoya pushed up his glasses and sighed in annoyance.

Kiyoko giggled and looked up at Kyoya, "You're cute when you're frustrated."

Kyoya glanced over at Kiyoko silently praying that she wasn't another fan girl. Not only was Tamaki's shaking him irritating, but the fact that the girl found it funny was even more irritating. _Could this day get any worse?_ He thought as he heaved a sigh and began pushing Tamaki off of him.

"Slow down I can't understand you. Now what are the twins doing with Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"I was trying to walk Haruhi to class, but he kept telling me to leave him alone then the twins came running up and they stole Haruhi. They said they needed to borrow him for something. What are they going to do to him! Mommy!" Tamaki shouted as he began shaking Kyoya again.

Kyoya put a hand on Tamaki's head and pushed him away again. "You're overreacting."

Kyoya felt a tug on his sleeve and he sent a glare over to whoever did it, quickly changing his glare to a calm stare when he realized that it was Kiyoko. 'Hm. I forgot that she was here.' He thought.

"Yes, Kiyoko?" he asked.

"Who is that and why does he call you Mommy?" she asked curiously.

Suddenly Tamaki regained his composure and took Kiyoko by her hand, "My name is Tamaki. You must be new here, because I know I wouldn't forget such a beautiful face."

Kiyoko giggled and pulled her hand away, "I bet that you practice that in front of your mirror at night."

Kyoya noticed how Tamaki seemed to shatter into a million pieces.

"Don't tell anyone!" Tamaki shouted in a hushed tone, his face turning a bright red.

He smiled slightly seeing how Kiyoko practically just brushed off Tamaki's comment. The girl didn't fawn over him like most would, it was a rare sight, but she wasn't the only one who was like that. She was different, yes, but not unique; well not to Kyoya. He began taking notes in his head about this girl, wondering if she would be of use to him in the future. _Let's see… So far she's shown signs of being kind and polite. She refuses to wear the school uniform, but will wear something similar to show some respect. There have been signs that she's not the fan girl type, but I haven't been around her for long._

Kyoya looked past Tamaki and Kiyoko and saw Haruhi approaching them. She seemed fine to him. "Good morning, Haruhi." He greeted.

"Oh." Kiyoko stated.

Kyoya looked down at her curiously.

"So, Haruhi prefers to be called a he?" she asked, glancing up at Kyoya for an answer, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Kyoya took a mental note of her being very observant. Unlike all the girls in this school, she could tell that Haruhi was a girl. The only other people to notice that Haruhi was a girl were the Zuka Club. He began to wonder if it was possible that Kiyoko had transferred here from St. Roberia Girls' Academy. Though it was a possibility, it seemed highly unlikely.

"Actually, Kiyoko, Haruhi could care less about if you called her a he or she, but we'd appreciate it if you kept her gender a secret due to certain circumstances." Kyoya explained.

"Oh okay. No problem, Kyoya." She chirped.

"Well class is about to start." He stated as he began to leave.

Kiyoko followed him and jogged a bit to try to catch up to him, turning around for a moment to wave goodbye to Kyoya's friends. After class, Kyoya informed her that he had a club to go to.

"What kind of club, Kyoya?" Kiyoko asked.

"A Host Club." He said.

"I've never been to one before. I'll probably check it out later." She replied with a smile.

Kyoya told her where it was located and waved to her as he walked out the door.

* * *

Kiyoko finished packing up her stuff then pulled out her cell phone and called her driver to let him know that she would be staying a little later. When she finished packing, she put her bag on her shoulder and began heading to the third music room. Halfway there she came across a small problem.

"Where the hell am I!" she shouted.

Looking around she noticed someone really familiar off in the distance. A feeling of joy overwhelmed her as she sprinted over to the person who was more than likely to help her find her way. As she drew nearer, she noticed that it was Haruhi.

"Hi, Haru- AHHH!" Kiyoko shouted as she slipped on a banana peel.

Kiyoko caught herself and tried to regain her balance when all of a sudden she slipped on another banana peel, this time she stumbled backwards and landed in an abnormally large pie. A giant cherry fell from the ceiling and into the pie, splashing whipped cream all over her face.

While Kiyoko was getting rather upset about her dress, she couldn't help but wonder where a person could get a pie that big; and was this banana cream pie? It must have taken a ton of bananas for this pie. _I knew I should've followed Kyoya to the club rather than looking for it on my own. _She thought angrily.

Two boys, obviously twins, with auburn hair helped her up out of the pie while they laughed. Haruhi walked over to Kiyoko and handed her a towel giving her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that Kiyoko. The twins forced me to go along with their plan. It was meant for Tamaki." Haruhi explained. "Oh and this is Hikaru and Kaoru. Good luck telling them apart."

Kiyoko gave them a sweet smile, "It's so nice to meet you two. You may have ruined my dress and messed up my hair, but I don't hold grudges."

By the tone of voice she used and the way she glared at them, they knew that she was going to find some way to get back at them and they were not going to like it.

"I was heading to see the Host Club." Kiyoko informed, "I guess I'll just go tomorrow. I don't like looking so indecent in public."

As she began to walk away she stopped for a moment and looked back to the twins for a moment and smiled mischievously, "We will see each other tomorrow, yes?" she asked before continuing to leave.

"Is it just me or is she somewhat like Kyoya?" Hikaru asked.

"Well she's scary, but not Kyoya scary. He's on a whole new level." Kaoru stated.


	2. Revenge and Kyoya's Unintended Torture

A/N: Hello! It's going to take me awhile to update because I'm working on a seperate story (which is an original :D) and it's hard to juggle a lot of things. I always finish what I start, though, so keep that in mind. Also, since microsoft was being a butt, I had to redo the italicizing for the thoughts so if I missed any, let me know. I might also work on a gaara story while I do this one (not sure if I should though because then that'd be THREE stories at once) and after I finish this and the gaara story I might do a YamixYugi or a HikaruxKaoru brotherly love (like no kissing or anything cuz that's weird well to me it is). I only went through and edited this once, so it might not be too great. Review please! My editor hasn't read/watched OHSHC so she can't help with this! I've kept you from the story long enough. Enjoy! :D

'_Ouran Academy, so elegant, so wealthy, and so… loud.'_ Was all that was going through Kiyoko's mind as she tried to take a well-deserved rest on the end of a couch in the Host Club. After spending at least two hours last night trying to clean up after the pie incident and spending two hours today to set up her 'revenge', she was beat, worn out, exhausted, weary, and any other synonym for being tired. She had requested Tamaki so that she could use his talking to help her fall asleep. Honestly, that 'prince' would go on, and on, and he just wouldn't stop throwing compliments about willy-nilly. There would've been complaints about her being rude and being in the way, but she only took up one cushion space and in all honesty, no one really noticed her. It stayed like that for a while until she felt a tap on her head. Her eyes slowly opened and she blinked a few times before tiredly looking up at who tapped her.

* * *

Kyoya was surprised that Kiyoko would request Tamaki regarding the fact that she wasn't affected at all by his charm and she didn't seem like the fan girl type. Other than the slight surprise, he couldn't care less. More business equals more money. When the last of his customers left, there weren't many today, he decided to take a walk around and see how the other customers are doing, making sure that their stay here was pleasant… so that they could come back again and hopefully with more friends. Honestly, a little check up on them now and then wouldn't hurt; he wouldn't want a drop in sales. While taking a walk around, he noticed why Kiyoko had requested Tamaki, she had been using him to help her take a nap. He found the situation somewhat comical, but after a second or two he had already gotten over it. _Maybe I should charge her extra for this._ He thought for a moment before looking down at his watch. He noticed that her time was up and approached her and tapped her head with his notebook.

"Sorry to bother you, Kiyoko, but I'm afraid that your nap is over now." Kyoya stated with a kind smile.

The girl looked up at him tiredly and slowly stood up. Without really thinking, she grabbed Kyoya's wrist and looked at his watch for the time. Her whole demeanor completely changed in a matter of seconds.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!" she shouted in horror before she ran out of the door.

Kyoya watched her leave and couldn't help but wonder, _What is she late for?_

* * *

Kiyoko had planned the perfect prank for the twins, well if it all goes according to plan. She hadn't pranked someone in a long time, so she wasn't completely sure that it would work. Another thing is that her friends had always told her that her pranks were either demonic, terrible, or cause serious injury_. That Halloween prank wasn't that bad!_ All she did was pretend that some ghost had killed her, threw someone out of the second floor window into the pool, and scared someone so bad that they fell unconscious. It was all worth it, though, their faces were priceless.

After a minute or two she made it to her hiding place and watched and waited.

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru were done with the club for the day and were getting ready to head home. As they walked down the hallway, they saw Haruhi in the distance and decided that they didn't bother her as much today as they usually did. It didn't feel right that they just let her off like that and now was the perfect time to fix that. The only reason why they didn't spend so much time bothering her was because they were too hung up on what had happened the day before. Kiyoko had never gotten back at them like she said she would, so they were worried about nothing.

"Haruhi!" Hikaru shouted as he and his brother tackled her with a hug.

"What do you two want?" she questioned in her normal, indifferent tone.

"We're bored." Kaoru stated.

"Entertain us!" demanded Hikaru.

"I have a test to study for. Can it wait for tomorrow?" she asked with slight irritation.

"No." they said simply.

Haruhi sighed in defeat and began to walk down the stairs. As she took her first step down the stairs, she almost slipped, but caught herself since she was holding on to the hand rail.

"You should be careful." they said in unison as they also began to walk down the stairs.

Upon their first step, they also slipped, however, they couldn't catch themselves and they continued to slide. As they fell, they realized that they had foolishly fallen into Kiyoko's trap. Somehow she had them fooled into thinking that she had forgotten or given up on getting back at them, which caused them to completely miss the fact that the stairs had been covered in grease. To their dismay, the floor was still covered in grease at the bottom and they continued to fall down another flight of stairs which was covered in feathers and glue. When they reached the bottom of those stairs, they rolled into a giant cage which slammed shut when they hit the back of it.

* * *

Kiyoko burst in to a fit of laughter when she saw her prank work perfectly. Getting up out of her hiding spot, she ran over to the twins and smiled at them. She held on to the bars of the cage and stuck her head between them. _They look like chickens, or ducks, possibly geese._ She thought.

"I didn't expect the prank masters to fall for something like this that easily." She said

"You were just lucky." Kaoru pouted.

Hikaru nodded in agreement, "We won't fall for anymore after this one."

"Well it was just a revenge prank, so unless you prank me again, don't expect any more from me." Kiyoko informed.

"Great now let us out of this cage." Hikaru demanded.

Kiyoko was already walking away and she waved her hand, "Do it yourself. It's not locked you silly goose." As she said the last part she giggled at the irony.

Kiyoko hopped into the back of her limo and poked her head through the window that was between her and the driver.

"How was your day, Kenji?" she asked.

"It was excellent, miss." Kenji replied.

"Great! Time to go home and pla- I mean study!" she said excitedly as she sat down in her seat.

The next day, she was well rested and ready for whatever the world decided to throw at her that day. When class was over and almost everyone was heading out to get lunch, she decided to go over and talk to Kyoya for a bit.

"Hello, Kyoya." she greeted.

"Good afternoon, Miss Kiyoko." he said.

"You don't have to be so formal and polite all the time, Kyoya. Well at least not to me." She said.

Kyoya glanced at her curiously. She couldn't have already figured out that he was being nice to her mainly because her father is a major donor to the hospitals his family owns.

"After all, don't you find it a bit odd to talk to a friend so formally?" she asked with a smile.

"I don't really see anything wrong with speaking to you in this manner, but if you wish, I could tone it down a little." He replied.

"Thanks." she chirped before running off to go get some lunch.

* * *

Right when Kiyoko ran off, Kyoya mentally sighed. _That was close. I thought I had been caught._

It seemed odd to him; the way she acted and talked to him; she makes it seem like they've been friends for years. Wait. They met just yesterday and she was already calling him a friend? Acquaintance seemed like a more appropriate term. After a few moments, he decided that he's just wasting his time trying to figure this girl out. How would he even benefit from figuring out how she thinks and why she is so friendly?

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Kiyoko had gotten her revenge on the twins. After that incident, the twins would try their best to keep from messing with her, mostly because they think she'd turn into a dark lord if they continued. Though, it was so hard for them to hold back sometimes, and each time the pranked her or messed with her, they'd get pranked in return. Most people believed that they hated each other, but Kiyoko called it their 'special way of bonding'. That seemed like a good explanation for it considering the fact that they've actually become good friends.

The last customers of the day had just left the Host Club. It was so quiet in the room; you could hear the birds chirping outside. The sun, so tired, was slowly dipping down, causing an orange like glow through the window. All the club members were getting ready to go home, well… all except Kiyoko who refused to go anywhere.

"Why don't you wanna go home, Kiyo-chan?" Hunny asked.

"I get bored at my house sometimes. There's no one to play with." Kiyoko whined.

"Mori and I would hang out with you, but we have training to do." Hunny stated sadly.

"We'd hang out with you too, but we have a ton of homework." The twins said.

Everyone then began to state that they would hang out with her, and then they would state a reason why they couldn't; everyone, except Kyoya. Kiyoko skipped over to Kyoya and grabbed on to his sleeve with both her hands and smiled.

"You can come play with me, right Kyoya?" she asked.

"Playing isn't really my thing." He replied while adjusting his glasses.

Tears began to form in Kiyoko's eyes, "Y-you don't wanna… play with me?"

Kyoya shook his head and with that, came a tear and then another then another, until tears were streaming down Kiyoko's face at his refusal.

_That's not good. This girl can be quite troublesome at times_. Kyoya thought before sighing. "Fine, I'll hang out with you."

The tears in the girl's eyes seemed to have completely vanished the moment he said he would hang out with her. "Great! Come over as soon as you can!" she cheered. As soon as she gave him her address, she was out the door, cheering and shouting about how much fun they'll have.

* * *

Kyoya completely regretted saying that he would hang out with her, but if anyone found out that he almost made her cry, that would be bad for business. The girl sure is a piece of work, but not as much work as Tamaki. It just might be impossible for someone to be just as much work as Tamaki is.

As soon as he got home he changed into jeans and a name brand T-shirt and headed back out again. It didn't take long to get to her house, but he wished that it would have taken at least 20 minutes, at the VERY least.

"What time would you like me to come get you, sir?" the driver asked.

"I'll just call you." Kyoya stated as he exited the vehicle.

"Yes, sir." The driver said before leaving.

As Kyoya approached Kiyoko's house, well more of a mansion, he examined almost every little bit of it. It wasn't very new, but it wasn't old either. It looked much like the Old Westbury Estate, but Kiyoko's house was probably bigger. He then began to examine the many flowers that were perfectly placed in front of the house. The types of flowers and even the colors were in such perfect harmony that it seemed almost surreal. The flowers didn't hold his attention for much longer when he noticed just how ornate the double doors were. The doors were made of some kind of wood that he could not identify. He traced his fingers along the vine design that covered the door. The knocker for the door looked to be a roman leaf crown held by a giant golden hand. Before he could knock, the doors swung open.

"Welcome, Mr. Ootori." The maids who opened the door greeted.

Kyoya was getting ready to reply when, out of nowhere, he was tackled with a hug by none other than Kiyoko. "I'm so glad you made it." She smiled up at him.

Kiyoko was wearing name brand skinny jeans and a blue top that looked to fit her perfectly. Her hair wasn't as neat as it was at school; it was tied up in a messy bun. Since her hair wasn't too long, some of it wasn't even in the bun.

Kyoya took a moment to examine her house which had a nature type of design and feel to it. "You have a lovely home." He said.

"Thanks." She chirped "Now let's go play!"

Kiyoko took Kyoya by the hand and led him through her mansion and over to a… wall.

"Why exactly are we staring at a wall, Kiyoko?" he questioned.

Kiyoko let go of Kyoya's hand and pushed a picture to the side; a picture which so cleverly hid a button on the wall. She pushed the button then put the picture back in its place, careful to make sure that it was even and not tilted in any way. The wall slid open in a dramatic fashion to reveal a twisted path with mirrors rather than walls. Kiyoko then took Kyoya by his hand again and led him through to a door which was, to his surprise (sarcasm), a mirror. She pushed a button on the mirror (which wasn't noticeable at first since it was flat against the mirror and might have actually been a part of the mirror at some point until they decided "Oh hey! Let's cut a circle out of this mirror and make it a button!") and the door slid open.

Behind the door was an extremely large playground complete with slides, rock climbing, tunnels, monkey bars, and everything else you can imagine. Surrounding it were a merry-go-round, swing set, and a seesaw.

Kiyoko walked over to a computer on the wall and held down a button, "Mirror Maze on."

After a few seconds, the computer responded, "Mirror Maze active."

Kiyoko then turned to Kyoya and smiled, "My daddy says to always do that for security purposes. Now let's go play!"

"I'm not sure if this kind of playing is… my style." Kyoya said.

"Come one!" she urged as she grabbed his wrist and led him over to the rock climbing which seemed extremely complex.

Kiyoko began to climb it with no problem at all with Kyoya close behind. He wasn't having any trouble until they got to a part where it became tunnel like and you had to climb on the ceiling. There were handle looking things on the ceiling where they would put their feet into so that they wouldn't be dangling. When it was safe, they dropped off of the ceiling and Kiyoko began to run through the tunnel with an irritated Kyoya in tow. _Why can't we just play a game of cards?_ He wondered. They weren't able to run through for long and they began to crawl through the tunnel because the tunnel had gotten smaller the farther in they went. Kyoya sighed with relief when they were finally out of the tunnel.

"You tired already?" Kiyoko asked turning around.

"No, not at all." Kyoya replied.

"Great! Now on to the monkey bars! You can go first!" she said.

Kyoya began to reluctantly walk up to the monkey bars and began to climb across them. _Just a simple game of cards would be just great, but no, we have to act like children and climb on damn monkey bars._ Halfway to the other side, he decided to glance down for a moment to see just how far off the ground they were. They were about ten feet off the ground. About five feet underneath them was a small trampoline with a large net around it.

"Why'd you stop Kyoya? Keep going!" demanded an impatient Kiyoko. She swung forward and kicked Kyoya's back with both of her feet causing him to fall. Feeling left out, she decided that she wanted to go on the trampoline too. She giggled as she bounced high into the air and then landed on Kyoya.

This girl is insane, Kyoya thought as he was dragged toward a platform with some stairs. At the top of the stairs was a slide and Kyoya was going to go first.

"Are there any stairs I can go down? Slides aren't my thing either." Kyoya said.

"You know, Kyoya, it's okay to pretend like you're a kid again and have fun. And it's more fun going down backwards!" Kiyoko said as she turned Kyoya around so that his back was to the slide.

"I-I don't really agree to this." Kyoya argued, panicking a bit.

"Oh don't be silly!" she replied cheerily as she pushed him down so that he was now sitting. She then sat down behind him or in front of him since they were facing each other. "Great, now let's go!"

"Wait! What?" Kyoya shouted as Kiyoko pushed him down the slide with her feet, following about a foot behind him.

When they reached the bottom, Kyoya was lying in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. He began to panic for a few seconds when Kiyoko came down and almost ran into him, well more like she almost sat on his face, when she reached the bottom.

"See? Wasn't that fun?" she asked.

_If she keeps this up, I can honestly say that she's on the same level of annoying as Tamaki_, Kyoya thought.

After about an hour of playing, or what Kyoya considered torture, Kiyoko was finally tired. Kyoya pulled out his phone and contacted his driver letting him know that he could come get him now. Kiyoko deactivated the mirror maze, which to Kyoya seemed like a weird form of security system, and walked him to the door.

"I really appreciate that you came over to play with me." Kiyoko said, yawning at the end and rubbing one of her eyes.

"It was my pleasure. I'll see you tomorrow." Kyoya replied as he headed out the door. That girl had really put him to the test. That kind of playing was for children, it was embarrassing. It was hard to keep his demon lord side from emerging.

* * *

Kiyoko shut the door and turned around to head upstairs. She had a disappointed and sad look in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Miss Kiyoko?" one of the maids asked.

A maid that was walking by glanced over at the two, "You have been observing him, haven't you Kiyoko?"

Kiyoko nodded and slowly walked upstairs to her room. When she entered her room, she shut the door behind her and leaned against it. She slowly slid down to the ground and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

_So you've been playing me this whole time, huh Ootori? You never actually considered me a friend. I guess you don't have very many people you would consider a friend, much less a close friend._ Kiyoko thought _Well challenge accepted._


End file.
